Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure, specifically, to an electronic element module, a heat exchanger, a fuel rod and a fuel assembly, each incorporated with the structure.
Background Art
As an example of the above structure, the following structure is proposed (in e.g., Patent Literature 1 below) in which a metallic thin film is formed on a glass layer disposed on a glazed substrate.